A Spriggan among The Fairies
by MonkD.drgn
Summary: What if Zeref was a Member of Fairy Tail? And some other things? Well hear's your answer. Consequences a Plenty. Enjoy this attempt to keep things plausible while the writer really just does whatever the hell he wants. The method of breaking the Curse of Contradictions was based off and therefore borrowed from the story 'Time for a Change' by CrimsonStarbird.
1. Prologue: A Curse Broken

August 19 X698, 11:52 PM

Zeref Dragneel, the legendarily-infamous Black Wizard considered himself a primarily pragmatic person. With his circumstances the way they were he rarely had a choose to be anything else.

That being said, at the moment he was seriously reconsidering the decision he had made to trust _the Alchemist, _as his current sparring partner insisted on being called.

Said _A_lchemist was currently barreling towards Zeref.

Zeref of course moved to get out of the way of his temporary enemy. The other magic user seemed to sense this however, and thrust out his triangular-trident like staff forward. Zeref moved down to avoid the strike, but this was apparently the wrong move. The _A_lchemist moved his free hand forward, and grabbed Zeref's right wrist, and then with tremendous speed slammed the legendary Black Wizard into the ground. Then, with absolutely no hesitation whatsoever, he stabbed the sharpened butt of his staff right into the immortals chest, then pulled out just as quickly.

Hear the simulated conflict ended.

Zeref was currently partially indented into the ground and panting, despite technically not needing air.

"Once again you rely too much on the curse you hate so much."

Zeref turned his head, and before answering took a moment to examine the _A_lchemist, as he'd been want to do since the strange _creature_ had introduced himself to Zeref.

The _A_lchemist wasn't particularly tall, standing at no more than 5'4 in height. He was clothed in a dark green cloak with little being visible. One thing that could be seen were his feet, which were an odd combination of bird and rhinoceros like, yet still with at least 5 toes. His right had looked mostly human, except that there were no visible nails. Instead, hidden were a set of feline like claws. Zeref knew this fact from experience. His left hand was prosthetic. It seemed to be steal shaped in a skeletal manner with a number of moving parts. Outside of his surprisingly white teeth nothing of his face was visible. Otherwise, the only other notable thing was that Zeref had seen glimpses of a green scaly tail on a few occasions during spars. Zeref also knew that he wasn't Human, something the _A_lchemist had confirmed. And yet, he wasn't a Demon, or any other humanoid species Zeref was familiar with.

"Perhaps. This time however it took you 112 blows to deliver the killing strike. And if you allowed me to use my magic I doubt I would be brought low at all."

"Perhaps, but it's still too ingrained in you to just accept death. And thats not just being used to the curse, but some part of you still wants to die. This is despite everything we've worked so hard towards."

Zeref chuckled dryly as he finally sat up. "Yes well, I imagine eliminating nearly 213 years of suicidal tendencies will be much harder than simply training someone to rely more on their physical abilities in combat."

With this the _A_lchemist sighed.

"Believe me. That I do understand." He sighed once more before continuing. "Get up. I trained you as well as I possibly could. It's time for the final phase."

The strange being that had been Zeref's Teacher for the past year then moved towards a particular path in the woads in which they had been training.

Zeref quickly moved to catch up. As he did, he thought of all that had happened in that year. For him having been immortal for over 3 centuries, time had began to move far faster for him to the point that he hardly noticed how much time passed him by. This was true, until the _A_lchemist had found him. The last year had been the longest in his living memory. The only period of time that had seemed longer was, last August.

The _A_lchemist had found him at his lowest. He had just lost Mavis when it had happened. The despair was too great, and he was sliding back into his cold uncaring mindset. That was when this _creature _had stepped out of the foliage. He had approached and informed him that his beloved lived, and that they could be together if he listened to cloaked ones instructions.

He hadn't immediately listened. Instead he had tried to get what he had perceived as a simple, vulnerable, old man to go away. After it was clear he would not, Zeref had gotten upset and unleashed his Magic. From there it had simply escalated into a full on fight. Both had unleashed their full power, and Zeref had only lost thanks to a form of magic he had never seen before.

After it was over, and it was clear he was outmatched (barely), Zeref had begged him to end his life.

To the immortals surprise he was told that such a request was in fact in the _A_lchemist's power, but that, if he listened he was willing to free Zeref of his curse without killing him, and that in doing so help him gain an ideal life that he'd want, if only he was in the proper state to imagine it.

Seeing it as an adequate distraction at worst, and his salvation at the absolute best, the you looking man agreed.

The first thing they did was begin tracking down all the so called "Books of Zeref" which had been scattered in the last 3 centuries. Then with each recovered tome he had been instructed to either keep it for his own use, or destroy it completely. He ended up destroying most, though in their place he had begun writing something new. Something that would contain those few creations and spells that he felt the need to preserve. The only exception had been the Book of E.N.D. which had been left mostly intact, with a few specific alterations to its inner content. Overall this process had taken about 8 months give or take a few weeks.

All their other time had been spent getting Zeref in a state of mind to stop relying on his curse to survive fights. This had been mostly successful.

Back in the present Zeref was now walking alongside his current teacher who had a question for him.

"So, how many of your _Demons_ have you ended up deciding to keep?"

"12, though I've made changes to many of them. For instance their personalities have been slightly altered. With all the work I've done they've essentially become like the demonic equivalents of the celestial Spirits."

"Hm, and no doubt the you're not including E.N.D. among the 12."

Here Zeref smiled.

"Yes. He's the exception."

"Ha! Yes, Brothers often are aren't they."

This got Zeref to actually look the shorter sorcerer's way.

"I suppose you would know something about being a Brother?"

"Do I? Hm, I can't seem to remember."

Zeref hated when he did this. It was a clear tactic to hide any details of his own past. It was especially irritating considering that the _A_lchemist seemed to know every innocuous detail of Zeref's own life.

While all this was passing through Zeref's mind they had made it to their destination.

Said destination was a grassy field with a lovely view of the stars above.

"This is the spot. Hear your new life will begin."

Catching Zeref's distracted mind, he noticed that his teacher appeared to be drawing some sort of magic circle around the field.

"What is that for?"

"This will ensure that no one will find this spot until he arrives."

"He?" Zeref was surprised as he wasn't aware that they were waiting for anyone.

"Don't worry about that. You'll know him when he arrives. Now come here. Before I brake your curse we must preform one final spell together."

As Zeref moved to comply the _creature _reached into his robe and retrieved what appeared to be the page of an old tome. When his student reached him he gave him the parchment.

"What is it?"

"A sort of Memory spell. It is meant to wide out the entire memory of someones existence. I've altered it to serve out purposes. After it is cast, you should be able to introduce yourself to just about any without them freaking out at the mention of your specific name. It won't of course erase your reputation. People will still remember the legendary '_**Black wizard'. **_They just won't have a name to go with it. I suggest you come up with a new epithet."

"You really have thought of everything. Also I didn't come up with that epithet. In fact I'm pretty sure that no one comes up with their own epithet."

"Details, details. Regardless help me. Only two masters of the mystic arts such as ourselves can possibly use this spell."

"What must I do?"

"Simply place the parchment between me and yourself, and then chant alongside me."

Zeref did exactly as he was instructed, and he felt his magic respond. It was a unique sensation as he didn't work with these sort of magics very often.

It took some time for the spell to be completed. When it was done Zeref felt a wave of magic exit them both and travel outward for what felt like forever.

Now that it was done meant that it was _time_. At last, after more that 3 centuries of waiting, over a Year of training, he would be free from his curse.

"What must be done?" Asked the now especially eager _young _man.

"Kneel at the center of the magic circle. I will do the rest."

Moving to do as he was instructed, Zeref found the most comfortable way to do what was needed.

The _A_lchemist pointed his precious staff at Zeref and brought the jewel that was in the center of the 3 blades to his student's forehead.

"I must worn you that the means to break the curse is a powerful illusion. I can't explain more than that, but it will result in pain until the process is complete."

"Any pain I experience here will be well worth finally being free from Ankhseram's grasp."

"I expected as much. Still, I'm sorry."

The _A_lchemist then turned his staff like a key, and Zeref formerly known as the Black Wizard, went into a sort of trance.

Soon however from his eyes spilled tears, along with an expression that showed both fear, and rage. From his lips two name fell.

"Mavis. Natsu."

Seeing his work nearly completed, the _A_lchemist brought the butt of his staff to the ground. From it ice seemed to seep and creep towards the former Black Wizard. The result was the young looking man being completely incased in the magical ice, completely frozen.

"There, that should preserve you until he arrives. Goodbye Zeref. I hope you find the happiness you've been denied for so long."

The Alchemist then moved back towards the trees. Fading from sight like he was never even there.

August 20 X698, 1:27 AM

* * *

**Authors Note.**

**So it begins. I've been planning this one for, really only about a week now. I'm ****actually kind of impressed with my own speed when it came to finishing this prologue. Especially since my initial premise was very different. Like I started by finally watching the last of the Fairy Tail Anime, and then I started thinking of Mavis and Zeref. Then August (Their Son), and I wanted some Fics with him in them. After reading some of the few there are, _seriously! Why are there so little love for My Boy August, _I wanted to write one of my own. Sure August isn't the focus, thats his dear old Dad, but he will be there and for me thats enough. Regardless, please review and I hope to get the next chapter out as soon as possible.**

**Oh, also once again the exact method of breaking the Curse of Contradictions was based off and therefore borrowed it from the story _Time for a Change_ by _CrimsonStarbird_. Please read this story and their other works. This person is a fantastic writer.**

**Nuff Said. **


	2. Brothers are the Best,

July 7 X777, 7:17 AM

It was a bright sunny day, birds were chirping, and all the flowers were in bloom showing off their various shades. It was all very relaxing. The sort of peace that puts people at ease and causes stress to simply melt away. All and all things were calm.

Calm as though before a coming storm.

And a storm would come.

It begins with a odd piercing whistle sound. The kind of sound that sounds shrill up close and hurts one's ears in a very subtle way.

This is followed by the soon visible sight of a small, something, coming into view in the distance blue sky, though there is no one around to see it.

It's getting closer and with it the sound.

As the, something, hurtled over the heads of the few present wildlife they momentarily devoted their attention to the unknown thing, and then went back to their own business.

As the, something, grows closer to a very familiar clearing it becomes clear what it is. The, something, appeared to be a small child. Likely no older than the age of 11.

Said child was hurtling towards a block of ice that had not been looked upon in decades.

To an outsider the child would appear like a great comet. Traveling at such high speeds that you'd likely only catch a glimpse from the corner of your eye.

When said child finally "_landed_" he, he's a he by btw, made a good solid impact into a particularly solid object. The object in question was the formerly mentioned block of ice. Of course, it was only a block until contact was made at which point it promptly shattered.

This had the benefit of freeing the formerly Black Wizard trapped within.

Zeref was barely aware of himself. He knew only that at the moment that he was definitely sore. Very sore actually. He also felt like he was having some trouble moving his body. Attempting not to panic, he focused on who he is and what he could actually remember.

He knew he was Zeref Dragneel. He remembered garnering a rather disturbing reputation. Some of which he definitely deserved. He could recall mostly being alone. While there were certainly occasions where he interacted with other sapient beings, he knew it wasn't exactly common for him. There were of course exceptions. For instance he remembered Anna. Their conceptions of the Eclipse plan had carried the necessity of extensive contact. Because of this he was also able to spend time around the other 4 Dragon slayers and their parents, though it had been somewhat difficult. Then of course they're was Mavis, sweet wonderful Mavis. He doubted that he could ever truly forget her. Even if he were to somehow forget himself, he doubted he would ever loose his memory of her Fairy like visage. The only other _person _he could say he'd had extensive contact with was the . . . . . _A_lchemist!

Here Zeref's memories fully caught up with him. He recalled how he'd been approached by the strange being after the loss of Mavis. The promises made and the training. The damned Demon hunt, and finally the apparent breaking of the curse that had plagued him for over 3 centuries.

He gasped as the realization hit him that if his teacher was to be believed, then he was free. Free of the shackles that had tormented him, and by extension others for so long. His life was HIS again.

As he slowly attempted to move again he felt a building pressure in his eyes. Said pressure was tight and painful yet, he could not stop it.

As that pressure finally broke he realized that he was crying. Crying tears of joy, and relief.

His tears were soon joined by laughter. It took a little longer to realize that that was also his.

Sitting up at last, he came to the conclusion that his trouble moving was likely the result of atrophy. This prompted a memory of his teacher initiating a ritual to break the curse. He also recalled the unfortunate images that were apparently needed to accomplish said goal. He could not remember them in full, for which he was somewhat grateful, but he knew it involved the pain, and no doubt deaths, of both Mavis and Natsu.

Taking in a quick breath to calm himself, Zeref finally opened his eyes.

He immediately closed them again in-loo of the bright blazing sun shining directly into his vision. Taking another breath he prepared himself more carefully.

Opening his eyes again, much more slowly, he saw that he appeared to be in the clearing last he remembered. However, now there were large chunks of ice present all over. It was also day, hence the sun.

Clearly he had been out of it for awhile.

And looking around, everything seemed to be alive. Despite how he mostly felt relaxed and at ease, nothing was dying.

He felt like he might begin to cry again.

As he continued to observe he current location, he caught sight of something odd. Focusing on it he saw what looked like a basic grid patten in white and outlined in simple thin black lines.

Crawling a bit closer as he didn't feel quite confident enough to stand under his own power just yet. As whatever it was came more into his focus he caught sight of, pink. Pausing very briefly at the introduction of that particular color, he continued forward and found that the something in front of him was, a child. Hesitating briefly once again as he let that information sink in, he finally focussed completely and looked at the small being.

He then immediately found himself jumping back at the realization that this child, was Natsu.

Quickly a kind of learned instinctual panic seemed to set in. His breathing became especially heavy, and the rest of the world seemed to disappear.

The rapidly shifting thoughts that began to flow through his mind went something like. "_No! this can't Be! He shouldn't be here! Not before he is able to kill me. I can't let him die again."_ As that particular thought passed his mind slowed. Thinking with slight more clarity, something of him questioned the idea of Natsu dying again. His immediate mental response was to think of the _Curse, _and then his mind stopped completely as he reminded himself that the curse had been broken. The proof was all around him.

He continued to calm. At the same time he seemed to be ignoring something just on the edge of his thoughts. A certain pink haired child.

As as his breathing slowed he caught a glimpse of what seemed to be tiny shimmering golden lights. Looking to his left he saw what appeared to be a folded piece of paper forming from nothing in the air.

Approaching with just the right mixture of caution and curiosity, he saw that it seemed to be aged and yellowed slightly.

Sensing nothing was amiss, he grabbed the simple white document and went about unfolding and then reading it.

**Hello Zeref.**

**I'm leaving this, so to speak, as a means to explain some things that I will no be able to.**

**You're able to read this because you've finally woken. You've woken up because I froze you before we officially parted. I did this a means to ensure that you could survive to see Your Brother and Beloved again seeing as we broke the curse. The spot that I left you was chosen as I was able to scry where your Brother would land once he arrived in the future. So that you do not panic, be aware that something did go wrong with Eclipse but Anna Heartfilia and the other Dragon Slayers did arrive safely. Apparently the children were separated from Ms. Heartfilia for some reason. The cause of this I couldn't say as I'm afraid that I'm not as familiar with the technical details of this particular project of yours. Moving away from things that I am unable to elaborate on, I was also able to scry the date that your Brother would arrive as well so as you're reading this it should be July the 7th of the Year X777. You've been asleep for 79 Years, give or take a month. Due to the curse and your being frozen you will be slow to start aging normally again. Specifically I'd say that you should be able to keep your boyish good looks more or less for about another decade. I would take advantage of this if I were you. I've also left with you a small amount of Jewel with which can do as you please. I believe thats about it. What you do going forward is entirely up to you. The future is yours to make, so make it a good one.**

**Sincerely, your Friend and Teacher**

**The ****_A_****lchemist.**

As he finished reading Zeref found his eyes wet again, touched emotionally to his very core. Attempting to wipe his eyes as he absorbed all he had read. Some part of him felt as though he should be bothered by being frozen. Violated somehow. But considering some of his experiences which certainly could be considered far, far worse he was more than willing to forgive the lack of granted permission. The problems of the Eclipse gate was somewhat concerning, but not exactly an immediate concern. Anna would be looking for the Children no doubt. They were also protected by the Dragons currently housed in their bodies. And while he most certainly could go about looking for them, it would hardly be wise to devote resources he currently didn't have to such things. Not to mention that now that his Brother was now back in his care he had that to focus on.

With this he sat up quite a bit straighter and turned to look in the direction of the younger Dragneel.

With little more thoughts on any of that Zeref moved with incredible speed towards his still unconscious Brother.

He moved to cradle Natsu's body with his head supported in Zeref's right hand. While Zeref felt as though he'd cried enough today, he couldn't resist letting the widest happiest grin spread across his face in a way he hadn't in a very long time.

Taking a closer look upon Natsu himself he saw that he was wearing only a ratty old pair of pants and the scarf that Anna had made for him. Looking at his body he saw that he was a bit on the skinny side though not in an unhealthy way. He _was_ just a bit surprised how clean that Natsu was. Though between Igneel and Anna he probably shouldn't be. Otherwise the only notable thing was that he was just a tiny bit bigger than the last time he'd seen him.

Just as he was finally relaxing to his truest extent he saw that his Brother was beginning to shift just a bit as though to wake. This had the expected effect of once again causing another minor panic in his mind.

This time however he swallowed the panic and focussed on what was in front of him.

As Natsu began to stir it was noticed that he was grasping at his retreating sleepiness as many do when they feel they are owed just a bit more. He then began to to mumble out incoherently in his wakefulness.

"No Anna. No . . No. No more math. I'm Hungry! Igneel, Igneel pass the boar." His face then seemed to scrunch up in pain just a bit. "Ow! I'm . . . . Ss . . . Sorry, ok? I get it! Please pass the boar."

This brought a more somber smile to Zeref's face.

When the young boy finally did open his eyes he immediately also sat up and looked around. He hadn't noticed Zeref just yet seemingly looking for something, or someone.

"Igneel? Igneel!?" Here he got to his feet with his hands cupping his mouth in that classic style seeming just a bit nervous. "Igneel!? IGNEEL! _ANNA SENSEI! WHERE ARE YOU!? STUPID METAL HEAD! Guys!_ Guys! Guys? . . . . . gu_ys" _His last word seemed to taper out in a particularly sad way with his shoulders hunched as though he'd somehow been, shattered.

This caused Zeref to hunch his shoulders as well.

Here his Brother turned around for no seeming particular reason.

He then jumped in apparent surprise at the sight of Zeref. He also seemed to forget whatever sadness he had only just been experiencing. Zeref himself wasn't exactly sure what to do. The only real idea he could think of was to seem as non-threatening as possible.

Natsu tilted his head as though it would help explain the older wizard's presence. He then looked to the left and right in quick succession before looking to Zeref once more. He was now making a pouting face as though in deep thought with his shoulders bent forward in an attempt to get a closer look without moving any closer. After a bit this method of, whatever he was attempting, seemed to leave him unsatisfied and so moved at his top speed towards Zeref. This of course startled Zeref immensely.

Natsu was now leaning towards his Brother in a manner that was a bit uncomfortable for the man who had hardly had much physical contact in some time. The boy however seemed to be concentrated on whatever quest had seemed to have entered his mind. Perhaps this was why he began to poke Zeref's cheeks and pull at his earlobes for almost what seemed like an eternity but what was in reality just under 4 minutes at which point he stopped the strange assault.

Here the young Dragneel seemed to have come to a conclusion and as a result he smiled.

"Zeref?"

Hear the elder Brother blinked in an odd mixture of shock and awe. Lacking any sort of intelligent thought at the moment Zeref really only had one real response.

"Yes?"

Now it was Natsu's turn to blink though his smile had seemed to have only gotten wider as a result. He then jumped back and began to dance and laugh in glee.

"I knew it! I knew it was you!" He ended this proclamation by pointing at his Brother.

Once more it was Zeref that blinked as he finally seemed to absorb exactly what it all meant.

"You, you recognize me?"

This question hardly seemed to effect the boy at all.

"Of course. It be insane of me not to recognize my own Brother!"

Hear the young Dragon slayer seemed to jump back into his Brother's embrace. It took Zeref's mind a second to realize that this was a form of a hug. Internally he realized what this all meant as his Brother certainly seemed to know exactly who he was. As a result he was once again showing the trademark Dragneel grin, one that his Little Brother quickly matched once he saw it. In his joy Zeref was beginning to feel another flood of tears building up. He decided that he really had cried enough today and that he would enjoy this strange endless stream of good fortune he was suddenly on the receiving end of. Thus, he laughed and Natsu soon joined. True he didn't know why, but he could tell that his Brother was doing so with good cause.

The Brothers took this beautiful moment to bath in each others loved presence. Wether they were both aware or not they could tell that this one moment meant something.

It was Natsu who eventually broke it.

"This is great! Now I can introduce you to Igneel and Anna and the Others." though he seemed to squint at the last bit.

Zeref stopped smiling here as he understood that while his Brother recognized him, he also despite his earlier sadness at the realization that all that was familiar to him was gone, didn't understand that at the moment that those few were unfortunately out of his reach. One due to unforeseen circumstances, and the other because of cold logical necessity. Here, in this moment Zeref made a vow. A Vow that he would find a way that would allow his Brother to be reunited with Igneel, and by extension the other Dragon slayers with their respective parent. Perhaps it would be especially difficult, but he had conquered death, time, and essentially created life from nothing. By compassion this would be far easier.

Hear Zeref remembered that he was not alone, and that his Brother needed, No! Deserved to know his current situation.

"I'm afraid that you've been separated from Anna due to an accident with, one of my experiments Natsu. I have it on good authority that both she and and the other Dragon slayers are well. But I'm afraid I don't know where they currently are. I promise however that when I discover any of their locations we will go about reuniting with them. As for Igneel." There was a brief hesitation in giving an explanation for the Dragon's missing presence until he saw the curious and worried expression on the much smaller face. He sighed "He had to go away for awhile. I don't know when he'll be back but I assure you that it was for a very good reason."

Here Natsu's pupils seemed to dilate just a bit before his head lowered in a profound and unique sadness.

"Oh. Ok, I guess if they didn't leave willingly than it can't be helped."

Pulling forward long dormant instincts to the surface, Zeref pulled his Brother into a hug that was solely to comfort.

"Its alright, Natsu. I'm here. You have me, and I promise that I won't be leaving you again. Not like before."

Like his elder Brother the boy seemed determined to fight back tears. Surprisingly he was not doing quite as well.

"I, I just wanted to introduce you to them. Then we could all be a family. Like we used to be."

Hear Zeref's Heart was given its newest crack. To think that Natsu remembered well enough to make the comparison, it was simply tragic. He once again stopped any tears of his own knowing now simply wasn't the time. He quickly thought of how to curtail the situation.

"I assure you Natsu that I know Anna and Igneel and the Others quite well."

The young Dragon-slayer looked up here, his eyes large and wet.

"Re . . . really?"

Zeref gave him his best reassuring smile.

"Of course! Who do you think left you in their care in the first time?"

Natsu blinked.

"Oh?" Here he seemed less outright sad and more curious and, _scared_, for some reason. "Why did you leave?" The unspoken _"Me" _in the question hurt Zeref in a way that Natsu would likely never fully understand.

Closing his eyes and letting out another sigh, Zeref once again prepared an honest yet, not, answer.

"Natsu, I was very sick when you, '_recovered'_ from what killed Mother and Father. Under those circumstances I genuinely couldn't care for you without you too coming to harm. I happened to know Igneel and felt that his care was more than adequate for you to be happy and healthy." And thus Zeref showed his little Brother a most somber yet genuine smile.

With a pout that seemed to indicate that he was thinking, this explanation seemed to come to satisfy his most unusual circumstances and thus. "Ok." And now he was Grinning that Dragneel grin once more.

Zeref was surprised by his Brother's easy acceptance of what was mostly the truth, and his very simple word choice. Thinking back about it however and he could actually vaguely recall Natsu having been a very simple boy. Even after the initial resurrection he had seemed very straightforward in his thinking. With this he came to the conclusion that all was well as could be under the circumstances.

Because of this he began lifting his Brother as he went to stand and then placed Natsu on the ground before offering him his hand.

"In that case I suggest we start moving. I don't know about you but I'm ready to be gone from Forest's in general for awhile. We won't reach Clover until well into tomorrow. We'll need to walk for most of the day before sleeping somewhere else in the forest once it gets dark. We should reach civilization early tomorrow afternoon."

The Dragneel grin returning for them both, Natsu finally took his Brother's hand and practically dragged Zeref off. It took the elder a moment to catch up and orient himself properly with the small Human shaped Dragon Package.

He then immediately pointed out that they were going in the wrong direction.

As they moved forward a sort of ethereal peace seemed to wash over them. As this serenity permeated Zeref's body he allowed his thoughts to wander in a way he hadn't been able to enjoy since before the curse.

In his contemplations he came consider a most horrifying possibility. The simple idea that the sudden, incredible influx of luck and bliss was all just some sick form of torture from the curse, or worse! His own mind had finally cracked and this was a retreat that was created as a means for mental escape on his part. Despite all that he had seen and was now seeing he couldn't simply trust his own perception. The experience of the curse and its own effects ensured that his mental stability was never not in question. In his insecurity he thought of what he had to loose.

Here he looked to Natsu who was smiling alongside him, and quickly decided he didn't particularly care. This was his world. A world where he and his Brother were together. In his cold scarred heart that was all he really needed.

A tugging at his sleeve alerted him to his Brother needing his attention.

Focusing in on the younger Dragneel, Zeref saw that Natsu was looking up at him with a confused yet curious expression. Here Zeref acquitted his habitual sad smile.

"Hm? What is it Natsu?"

"Huh, well. I was wondering. Well, what's Clover?"

This made Zeref raise his eyebrow in slight amusement.

"Well its a town. Not a particularly big one, but it is close enough that we should be able arrive faster than it would take to get anywhere else."

Natsu seemed to be in awe of Zeref, though the elder could hardly say exactly why. Of course it didn't last long as Natsu was back to looking a bit confused a second later.

"But, Brother must be a super powerful wizard right? Can't you just teleport us to this town?"

Zeref was again raising his eyebrow, though this time in a manner that indicated he was more impressed by the nature of the question than anything else.

Answering as he'd been asked, Zeref didn't bother with modesty. "I am quite powerful. In fact, don't tell anyone but I'd say that your Older Brother is the most powerful wizard on the continent." Natsu was really looking at him in awe now seemingly with stars in his eyes and his mouth opened in such a way that it looked like he was going to drool. Zeref on the other hand was smirking in a way that any other person would find terrifying. "As for teleporting, well I never really bothered with transportation magic. I never really saw the point. Especially as I tended not to need to be anywhere in a hurry." While Zeref was content with their situation and his answer, Natsu pouted as a result.

"That sounds really dumb. Why wouldn't you want to appear out of nowhere looking as badass as possible?"

Here Zeref's smirk became just a bit more amused. "Well I can think of a few reasons. For one this spell is quite situational and if it was used too much out of battle the Wizard in question could become quite lazy. The Second reason why it's not a preferable spell is because for a larger jump one must use More Ethernano and thus simply use up the Wizard's reserves. Perhaps if that was the user's preferred kind of magic used and mastered for combat. But frankly I've never encountered such an individual. These are the problems that might occur with teleportation magic."

Natsu had now blown up his cheeks in addition to his pout and was also looking away from Zeref.

To counter this Zeref put on the family grin and reached his free hand out to ruffle his little Brother's hair. Natsu seemed annoyed at first but soon laughed seeming to forget that he was supposed to be irritated by his Brother. Only when Natsu finally begged for mercy did Zeref finally let him off the hook.

At this point as the 2 of them walked through the forest they were completely at ease with one another. Neither of them felt the need to relieve the silence with unnecessary conversation. Zeref was simply happy to be Free and have his Brother with him again. Natsu would have felt more scared under the circumstances, but his Brother had reassured him and now they were off on a new Adventure.

They went on like this for quite awhile. While the younger took everything in with the callous ease of youth the Elder was focussed on remembering the proper route to their destination. It went on like this until it became far too dark for them to continue.

9:27 PM

The Brothers had located a suitable space for them to sleep. It wasn't nearly as large as the filed in which they had reunited but it would do.

While Natsu had insisted on it being unnecessary, Zeref had lent him his toga to use as a blanket. The boy was a fire Wizard of sorts, but Zeref wasn't taking any chances.

At the moment the 2 of them were laying down on the cool grass as they looked up at the stars. Natsu had always been in awe of how they looked. So bright, so many. Zeref on the other hand had never really bothered to look at the stars. Even before the curse he hadn't bothered with such things. He had known from books that they were simply giant burning balls of gas. Now, after everything that had been his life for the last few centuries he found himself much more appreciative of the simple beauties that life offered.

It was here that the silence offered opportunity to the younger Dragneel to speak up.

"Zeref?"

"Hm? Yes Natsu? What is it?" Asked the former immortal as he turned to look at him Brother.

"I'm just wondering, what are we gonna do now? I mean That . . . ." He paused here momentarily as though to gather his thoughts. "I've never really considered what I'd do. I had Igneel and I was just, happy. Plus I never really thought much about the future. But now, we're together, and Igneel is gone. So what are we gonna do going forward?"

While Zeref couldn't say he was stunned, he couldn't say that he was prepared either. He'd been so focussed on getting them to Clover. But beyond that he hadn't considered much else. Perhaps he'd been too relaxed. After all, the last time he'd been this happy had been with, Mavis.

The only Woman he'd ever loved.

While he could never forget her, she hadn't been the focus of his thoughts in some time. Thinking on her now, he did remember that the _A_lchemist had promised that they would eventually be reunited as well. It seemed ironic to him as among his many promises he didn't seem to recall his Brother ever being mentioned, and yet as soon as he awaked there Natsu was. He imagined it had something to do with his Teacher's odd sense of humor. Seeing as things had worked out so far, he felt that he could trust in his teacher's promise.

Focusing back on Mavis, he found himself thinking back on something else. Something she, and he inadvertently, had started. He remembered their conversation from so long ago about what she had done after they had first parted ways. It was here that he found his answer.

"Well, I must admit that I hadn't entirely thought about it myself. However, I do believe I know where we can go. In this peaceful Kingdom of Fiore there is a certain Guild in a Certain town. I think it would be perfect for us."

Natsu was once again looking very confused and as a result Zeref was once again raising his eyebrow.

"What is it Natsu?"

"Well . . . . Whats a Guild?"

There was an extremely subtle showing of surprise on Zeref's mostly stoic face.

* * *

**Authors Note: So a few things.**

**This and the next chapter were initially supposed to be one longer chapter. However it grew too long for my liking. While I'm not outright opposed to long chapters, I don't like ****starting with them. Don't worry, they will get longer.**

**While I didn't go super in-depth here, the thing about stars with Zeref was inspired by a camping trip I took this Summer. There was so little light pollution, and the stars were genuinely one of the most awe inspiring things I've ever seen.**

**So, as I was writing the bit about teleportation magic I remembered something. I then went to the Fairy Tail wiki and found that Zeref can in fact teleport. I like the conversation too much to remove it so I came up with the idea that it will inspire further experimentation on Zeref's part down the road.**

**Please Comment and Review.**


	3. but Lovers are Better!

July 8 X777, 1:38 PM

Zeref was woken up that morning, to his surprise, at the early Hour of 8:30 by his younger Brother.

Overcoming that surprise, he then focussed on getting his bearings. Once that was done it was back on the road for them.

They had made good time as far as Zeref was concerned.

Once they actually made it to the border of Clover a brief though strong anxiety washed over Zeref as he considered how this was the first time he'd be deliberately in the company of other humans in quite some time. It was daunting to think that these people simply wouldn't die because of him. Not to mention his more than likely extreme lack of social skills. It made him want to quit at that very moment. But he would not allow this to hinder them. Not when they were so close. He owed it to both Natsu and himself.

And so he focused and stepped forward. It was here that he noticed that Natsu had gotten ahead of him by quite a bit and he was forced to run to catch up.

After admonishing his Brother they both observed the town. While Natsu was quite excited by the new experience, Zeref was almost impressed as the town had clearly gotten bigger since the last time he'd been there, though the layout seemed mostly the same.

Thinking on what their first move should be, Zeref concluded that clothing would probably be a good first move. While he wanted to get to Fairy Tail (Mavis) as soon as possible, they were getting more than a few strange looks. And while they hadn't been approached _Yet,_ Zeref didn't doubt that someone would try.

Making new clothes their priority, he quickly located a store that didn't have extremely inflated prices that served both adults and children.

As soon as they entered the more enclosed space Zeref noted that while there were fewer people, said people were looking at the Brothers even more than outside. Experienced with ignoring others, Zeref quickly got his Brother into the Children's Section. Here there was just a mother/daughter pair and a young couple with their toddler. This was far less distracting for the _younger looking_ man.

As it turned out Natsu was not great to shop with, seeming baffled by the very idea. It took far too long to get him into a proper shirt. And don't even ask Zeref about shoes. Regardless, by the end he managed to get Natsu into a small red button up along with a pair of gray plaid patterned pants. Natsu himself had chosen to get a small belt for some reason. Zeref had indulged this as he saw it as a good sign. Of course after buying a few variants on this outfit he then went about buying for himself.

This was a bit difficult in itself as Zeref was used to wearing the same thing. He'd occasionally changed his outfits, but this had really only been every few decades. It didn't help that Natsu kept trying to assist this process. In the end what he got was a few basic clothes that matched his aesthetic or style.

Overall this excursion had taken just about 40 minutes.

It was during his time paying that something else occurred. As he was chatting with the particularly friendly cashier who was able to guess his and Natsu's relation by their apparently brotherly behavior. It was during this discussion as she was bagging the items they had bought that his stomach very loudly roared. This of course resulted in a very rare expression for Zeref. The embarrassed blush.

As though responding Natsu's stomach then also let out a rather obnoxious rumble.

Finishing up their business with just a tad more haste, it occurred to Zeref that he was well and truly hungry. To put it simply this was odd.

Cursed as he had been, Zeref hadn't needed to eat. He would of course every so often. This had mostly been to keep his sanity in tact by indulging in one of the few pleasures he knew that he could. Now however he needed to eat, if he wished to live. The fact that Natsu was hungry was really just an oversight on his part.

Therefore like the clothing situation he quickly focused in on finding an appropriate eatery for them both. This resulted in them sitting outside at a decent cafe for a late lunch. Said lunch went rather "normally" for about 20 or so minutes.

It started simply enough with them ordering a truly up-seem amount. They ended up with 3 different appetizers which consisted of mozzarella-sticks, a decent sized bowl of chili, and deep fried balls of mac & cheese with a cream based savory dipping sauce. As for the mane courses, Natsu ordered a unique surf & turf dish that had steak, pork, and camel of all things alongside lobster, salmon, and grouper. Zeref insisted on him getting a small salad and a bowl of spaghetti to balance the meal out. Zeref certainly didn't doubt his Brother's appetite. As for Zeref himself, he ended up ordering a Pizza, something he'd only tried once before in his life, though he distinctly remembered enjoying it. This time it was a large pizza with pepperoni, peppers, ham & pineapple, chicken, spicy chicken, lemon chicken, fermented chicken, and eggs. And of course, anchovies. They also ordered a bottomless (Literally) pot of hot chocolate to share between them.

It was at the 21 minute mark that Zeref felt the need to rub his eyes rather vigorously. He then did it again. And again, and again until it occurred to him that at this point the problem wasn't with his eyes.

He then considered that he was sick before remembering that he'd been magically vaccinated more than 400 Years ago. Finally he considered a sort of illusion. Sending out tendrils of his Magic to asses this, he quickly found . . . . . . Absolutely Nothing. He checked just once more and concluded that he was not in fact being manipulated in any way by an outside force.

Seeing as that was the case he applied the old adage that if all else is eliminated than only what remained, however farfetched, was the truth.

Therefor one Mavis Vermillion was really running towards him looking almost exactly as he remembered the last time they been together was in fact his current reality.

It was here that Zeref got up rather mechanically, walked passed his table, and then ran just as fast towards her. As it turned out he didn't have to run all that far before the 2 were embracing. It was rather reminiscent of their first reunion after a decade of not seeing each other, except Zeref was now on his knees and returning the embrace.

Here he didn't bother to stop himself from crying as he didn't really see the point. No, all he saw was Mavis.

She was of course right there with him sobbing her eyes out in sheer joy.

It was at this moment that the legendary Wizard whispered into his Lover's massive hair. "Mavis . . . please tell me that You're real." There was an undertone of begging to his so very quiet voice.

The first Master of Fairy Tail pulled back and smiled a watery smile as she answered with "Of course I am silly. And don't you dare question otherwise." And with this they both began to laugh in a hysterical manner as he touched their foreheads together with the sobs continueing. Along with this a rosy-golden glow colored her face.

All and all they were a rather odd sight. Especially as strapped to her back was what appeared to be a, _well,_ a baby. One who appeared to be awake yet utterly unbothered by the commotion of the 2 he really had no choose but be attached to.

He went unnoticed however as it was unsurprisingly Natsu who finally broke the odd scene. This was only after he finally reached peak curiosity. He hadn't really thought it was that weird for his Brother to get up in such a manner. At least, not initially.

Getting a little worried by the noise, he'd finally taken a look. This was with noodles connecting his mouth to the bowl that contained them. He was worried, up until he saw his Brother hugging some girl. They obviously knew each other well and were happy to be reunited.

Of course if Natsu knew what the other people around them were thinking he'd have though they were all pretty damn dumb.

"Hey Zeref! Is this your girlfriend?" He asked this with only mild disgust.

Realizing they weren't alone, the 2 Wizards focused on the pink haired boy all the while blushing with the intensity of a star.

Zeref stuttered trying to come up with-an answer to that particular question. Of course, before he could Mavis answered for them both.

"Yes."

Which resulted in Zeref looking both happily and confused at her. Mavis just rolled her eyes.

The 2 finally got up with just a little difficulty. It was here that Zeref properly introduced the 2 most important people in his existence. Natsu had initially gone back to eating after getting the answer to his brash question. However he did pay attention as his Brother introduced them. He looked over the blonde in a rather Natsu way before nodding in an approving manner, all while his mouth was still full. Mavis simply shook his hand and giggled as such.

It was here that things really got interesting.

"Well. That was very dramatic as far as reunions go. But Mavis, please join us for lunch." He then went to sit back down. Mavis however made a rather odd noise, _something between a choke and a hum,_ that got both boys attention back on her.

"Actually, there is one more introduction to be made." She then went to unstrap the aforementioned _baby_ from her back. She presented him in such a way that indicated she was very proud.

Natsu was intrigued as he'd never really seen a baby before. He thought that he looked very soft and squishy. Zeref however was panicked as he couldn't understand why he hadn't noticed the child before. Then there was the simple question buzzing in his mind of where it had come from.

It was here that he noticed certain subtle changes to Mavis. Specifically that she'd was slightly heavier than he'd remembered. And he _**Definitely**_ noticed that her breasts were larger. His attention became more focused when she finally spoke again.

"August. This is Natsu, your Uncle. And of course the one we've been searching for, your Father, Zeref." She paused to take a nervous breathe before the finish. "Zeref! This is our Son, August." She then smiled with her eyes closed. This was interrupted by Natsu asking about his status as _Uncle? _

Meanwhile Zeref was having something of an existential crisis._ Him? A Father? He'd been dealing with blessings since he'd woken up in this era but still! To have Mavis and his Brother with him was more than enough. So to add a child, something he could never have entertained because of the Curse. And yet here was the undeniable proof of his and Mavis's love. He didn't feel prepared or deserving. What sort of Father would he be? He couldn't even remember his own Father with any sort of clarity. Where would they live? Would they be living together? What about Natsu? Oh God! Did he have to change Diapers!?_

"Hey! Hey! Zeref! Are you with us!?"

It was this sweet yet commanding voice that brought him back to the world. The voice an Ange . . . . NO! A Fairy. _His Fairy_.

When clarity finally did reach him he realized that he was sitting again. Somehow _his Family_ had gotten him back into his chair. He ignored his own mental use of that word as he observed that Mavis was sitting in a chair right next to him while holding his in had in a firm yet loving manner while smiling at him. Meanwhile Natsu was looking on concerned while somehow holding, August with no apparent trouble.

"Hey. It's ok. Believe me. I woke surrounded by a shattered lacrima completely naked. Nearly gave Makarov, not to mention a few others, a heart attack. After finding a magical letter that essentially explained my being alive and told me to find you. Despite being told I was crazy I eventually did just that, only to find out a month later that I was somehow 3 Months Pregnant. That was 10 Months ago. I get it."

Zeref was now looking at her in awe. This was emphasized when he finally spoke.

"You're Amazing!"

This got a smirk out of the barefoot woman.

"You're not so bad yourself." She sighed. "I missed you."

"I missed you as well."

"Not as much as I missed you."

As the couple reaffirmed each other of the others love, Natsu was looking on digust and confusion. As a result he turned to his _Nephew_ for consultation.

"Hey little buddy? You have any idea what hell is going on?" It can't be said wether he was expecting an actual answer or not.

August for all his wisdom seemed to manage a tiny shrug. Or thats the way it looked to his new found Uncle at least.

From here things seemed to calm down as Zeref took his turn hold HIS Son. Mavis pouted as Zeref appeared to be better at it than her. Natsu mostly continued to eat unperturbed. Occasionally he would ask Mavis a random question and she would happily answer. Zeref seemed utterly distracted by his offspring who he spoke to like he wasn't a little under a month old at this point. August didn't seem remotely bothered, almost seeming as though he was actually paying attention to what his father was saying. Zeref for his part was so distracted that he didn't notice Mavis taking some of his Pizza. Not that he would have minded if he'd known.

This was how things were until Mavis pointed out that she needed to breastfeed August. Zeref merely raised an eyebrow in amusement before handing over their child. Natsu didn't seem to notice, at least until Mavis pulled down her dress to properly feed her Son. Natsu then went back to his food.

Zeref of course noticed how everybody around them seemed to be scandalized by the action. He of course would sooner return to his former persona of the _Black Wizard_ than allow any to try and object. He made this clear too by glaring his most menacing glare at all. They stopped stopped paying them any attention after this.

The meal continued uninterrupted.

Of course, they stayed for dessert. At this point August, chill as ever, had been given a high chair. This allowed his Family to indulge themselves fully. In their enjoyment of some delightful ice cream it was Natsu who brought up an, interesting possibility.

"So, are you guys gonna get Married?"

He'd asked this with the same ease with which head asked about their relationship status the first time.

The otherwise content couple looked at each astonished. But, instead of the embarrassment they'd felt when Natsu had asked his first question they felt, _good_.

As they looked into each other's eyes it was like they were experiencing the whole universe through which they simply found the other. At the end of this they merely smirked and turned to look at Natsu as a result. Natsu for his part leaned back as far as he could in his chair as he felt an odd tingle run along his spine.

The Couple never actually bothered to answer the question.

In fact they didn't say anything as they finished up their Ice Cream.

Once the whole table was finished they quickly gathered up their charges and headed out.

While Natsu wanted to know what was up he stayed quiet. The energy in the air was making him nervous.

At the pace the 2 were setting they soon reached their destination.

It was a simple looking yet decently sized building that had the words **CEREMONIAL HALL** emblazoned over the rather average looking door.

They entered.

About 20 feet from the door was a desk at which sat a man who looked rather stout with a dark graying head of hair and beard. He seemed to perk up when the group entered.

"Hello! My name is Dave. I am your Master of Ceremonies here at the Hall. What sort of ceremony do you wish for us to perform for you today?"

Mavis was the one to reply.

"Hello Dave! We," She gestured between herself and Zeref. "Would like to get Married."

Dave looked at them both.

"Alright. We just need to fill out some paperwork before performing the actual ceremony."

As he went to grab the paperwork both Mavis and Zeref raised their eyebrows. It was Zeref who talked this time.

"Thats it? You're not going to question us despite Mavis's appearance? I figured we'd at least would have had to plead our case to you."

Dave just waved them off.

"Nah. 7 Months ago a young Couple came in from Bosco to try and get married. Would have gotten us in trouble if we hadn't figured out they were underaged. Ever-since we installed Magic wards to detect that sort of thing. If either of you weren't legal an alarm would have been raised." He shrugged.

Mavis and Zeref looked at each other befe shrugging themselves and Smiling. They then turned and spoke in union.

"Then ask away!"

Dave looked at them both.

"Now that was just plain creepy. But whatever. So first question. How old are the 2 of you?"

Mavis answered automatically with "25." While Zeref had to think a bit.

"I've just turned 20 if I'm not mistaken."

Mavis was now looking at him with eyes squinted. He just shrugged like _what can you do?_

Dave also shrugged not thinking much of it.

"K! Now, what is your occupation? That is if you both have one?"

Both once again answered together.

"Wizard?"

"K, and what if any Guild do you both belong to?"

Mavis answered for both of them this Time.

"I'm a Fairy Tail Wizard. Zeref hasn't joined yet but is planning to."

Here Dave looked up and at them both.

"Hm, that hardly surprises me. Alright! Have either have been married before? Whether to each other or someone else?"

"No." Mavis quickly answered. Zeref however once again seemed to have to think about it. This caught his betrothed's attention as well as Dave's. He didn't seem to notice. Finally he answered.

"No."

Now noticing the attention he turned to Mavis who had her eyebrow raised. He shrugged and answered with "I've done a lot of living. Some of its, _fuzzy_." Here Mavis switched to a more sympathetic expression. He smiled at her and grabbed her hand. This eased her.

Dave seeing things as they were decided to move along.

"And finally I just need your names along with those of any relatives you might have and their relation to you both. Full Names please."

Zeref sighed before answering.

"Zeref Dragneel. This young man with us is my younger Brother, Natsu Dragneel." He gestured to Natsu here who somehow miraculously had stayed quiet throughout the proceedings. Natsu himself smiled and waved at Dave. Dave waved back before turning to Mavis.

"Mavis Vermillion, and this is our Son. August Dragneel."

Dave smiled at the baby before turning back to the paperwork.

"Alright and I just need a signature from you both. Maiden names please."

They signed.

Natsu acted as witness while also holding onto August. It went the way of most simple weddings do until the vows came.

Mavis went first

"Zeref, I can't say I had a happy childhood, if I had one at all. I fought in a long grueling war in which people depended on me . Life wasn't easy. But regardless I know the one thing I wouldn't change is meeting you. Certainly not how we met." Here she blushed in remembrance. "While it took a miracle to bring us back together, I promise that this time it will take a lot more to separate us. You're my Best Friend, and you always will be. I Love You."

Zeref looked at her with awe and devotion as he took his turn.

"You were the first to understand me. I genuinely didn't think it was possible. But you did, and even so you showed me kindness. You gave me my most precious memories, you game gave a Son, and now I intend to give you everything you ask for. I've done terrible things. I'm not sure I deserve you, but I'm going to try. Mavis, I Love You."

Yada yada, they Kissed.

And so it was done.

The rest of the day wasn't particularly interesting by comparison.

They decided that they wouldn't leave for Fairy Tail until the next day. As such they rented 2 rooms at a local inn. One for Natsu and August, and one for the newlyweds to have something resembling a Honeymoon.

Of course in the morning they would question what they were thinking Leaving an 11 year old in charge of a Baby, but that was future Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel's problem.

The Next Day. July 9 X777, 3:012 PM

They were standing in front of the Fairy Tail guildhall.

They had gotten up early again. This time Zeref was woken up by his _WIFE!_ After some married "_privileges" were invoke,_ they then went about wrangling the Kids.

They managed to have a nice breakfast before catching a 12:25 train.

Zeref had been amused to discover that Natsu was already experiencing the weakness of all Dragon slayers, motion sickness. He was truly powerful.

Him and Mavis had decided that she would enter the hall first, so as to ease the rest of Guild into the situation, and to mess with them.

And so it begins.

Mavis pushes the front door open with gusto.

"I'm Back!"

This pretty much caught the attention of everyone who was present.

While many greeted her having long since accepted her apparent _"Resurrection" _ it was Makarov who stepped forward.

"First! It's lovely to see you. I wasn't sure when you'd be back."

While this was happening Zeref observed the many Guild-members present, some of which Mavis had described on the ride over. Makarov was of course apparent. Looking at his 81 year old face, he could vaguely recall his Father who he had taught along with Mavis, Warrod, and Precht. He was sure the resemblance was there, but it was hard to detect. However, his grandson truly resembled Yuri. The boy stood out, confident and brooding. Less feminine looking than his great-grandfather, but still. Then there was the Guild's one S-Class Wizard, not counting Makarov, Gildarts Clive.

He had apparently stuck around in the last few months simply to meet Mavis again as who knew when He'd return.

He was Tall, certainly taller then Zeref himself, and looking around the guildhall clearly the tallest member period. Zeref would place him around 6'4.

Those that stood out to him most apparently though were the children however. 5 In particular looked about Natsu's age. 3 of which were Gray Fullbuster, as indicated by his lack of clothing, Lyon Vastia with his pale blue hair, and the oldest one Ultear Milkovich. She looked like a smaller younger version of her Mother who at present stood over the 3. From what he'd learned from Mavis some sort of Raiders had wiped out the 2 boys parents and they'd happened to fall into Ur's custody. Apparently they'd encountered Fairy Tail by chance.

The child who stood out the least was a young girl with brown hair in a ponytail wearing a simple orange dress. Based on the description given by Mavis this was one Cana Alberona. While he had recognized her based on the description, seeing her in person told him more. Looking at her he knew she took mostly after her mother, which he knew because he could see the Extremely subtle resemblance to her Father. Her Father who, at least to Zeref, was clearly Gildarts. He wondered about their situation and then moved right along in his analysis.

The final child was the aptly named Erza Scarlet. Said girl had had a rather simple outfit on that only really stood out because of the breastplate and sword. This caused Zeref to raise an eyebry before focussing on her face. Looking more closely, he'd swear he'd seen her somewhere before. At least, he assumed that was it. When it came to minor events he tended to have trouble remembering things. Reagrdless she seemed somehat familiar.

"So First! Did you find that Old Boyfriend of Yours?"

This caught his attention. It meant that it was almost time for him to appear.

"I did actually Macao! I ran into him in Clover! We got Married!"

It was here that Zeref stepped forward, his face utterly deadpan.

"_**WHAT!? **_She actually found him?" This was Ur.

Makarov screamed out _"They're Married!?"_

Macao who had initially asked found his jaw hitting the table he was sitting at.

This is when they upped the ante.

"Oh! And this is my _HUSBAND _Zeref's, little brother!" She said this as she pointed to Natsu specifically who waved and grinned at the crowd.

This resulted in dropped in wide eyed slack jawed stares and a collective exclamation of _**"THEY'RES A BROTHER!?" **_

And Mavis delivered the final blow.

"And This is Our Son August!"

At this point anyone who had been drinking proceeded to spit-take and a few people fainted.

Gildarts actually Laughed.

Makarov was holding his chest, though he couldn't completely say why. However he did say "First Master, stop trying to kill me. You've risen from the grave, gone out on a journey to find a lost love, actually came back with him, and his brother, and _Your SON_! Frankly I don't think I can handle anything else!"

"K, then we won't tell you how me met or Zeref's past." While she was grinning, the man himself was now looking at her with raised eyebrow. She turned and asked "What? Too much?" Zeref in reply gave so-so hand gesture.

Meanwhile Natsu had moved towards the other kids, specifically Erza.

"Hey! I'm Natsu Dragneel. Whats your name?"

She looked to the new boy and smiled. He seemed nice, and her and Gray needed another Friend. His step-siblings did not count.

"Hello! I'm Erza."

Back at the front of the hall the Hype had mostly gone down and Master Makarov was talking to the couple.

"So, _Zeref_? What are your intentions towards the First Master? Are you try to take advantage of her status here at Fairy Tail!?

Zeref was once again raising an eyebrow.

Instead of answering he turned to Mavis.

"Is he trying to intimidate me like he's your father? Aren't you 23 years older than him? Also didn't you name him?" Mavis in response just shrugged.

Bringing up these things seemed to depress Makarov who hunched over as result.

It was Mavis who spoke next.

"Makarov! I told you that I knew Zeref from before I _'Died'_ and that he was actually older than me."

Zeref once again raised the eyebrow. Seriously whats the tally at this point. He was doing so this time as he hadn't realized just how much Mavis had told her Guild of him.

"Indeed!" This was Makarov who was snapping back surprisingly fast. "And you're really older than the First Master? Just how old are you?"

Zeref thought about this for a second. After considering everything as it had happened so far he decided against it.

"Its probably best that I don't answer that."

This time it was Makarov's eyebrow that was raised. "Why is that?"

"Suffice to say that its probably better for your sanity if you don't know my actual age.

Makarov seemed to agree. He wasn't a young man and he'd had too many surprises today as is.

"You're probably right. Anyway I suggest you 2 move along to get your Guild marks."

Mavis perked up at this. "Right! Come on Zeref!" She grabbed him and moved towards the bar.

"Wait Mavis! Wouldn't you already have you Guild Mark?"

She slowed down a bit as she contemplated the question.

"I'm afraid not. See we didn't start using them until after the war. By the time they had started I'd already ran off in despair." The end of this statement was juxtaposed by the large smile she was giving him.

Soon they reached the bar where a random Guild-member asked the about mark placement and color. Mavis got silver on the top of her right foot while Zeref went with gold on the back of his left hand.

"Really? You decided to get your mark on your foot? How often do you suppose someone will be looking at the your feet?"

"You're just jealous that you didn't think of such an original spot as mine."

Zeref gave her a deadpan look as if saying in a sarcastic voice _yes I'm so jealous._ He quickly switched however to a smirk as he moved his face closer to hers.

"Oh yes. I'm just, so, jealous." He said this in a soft, almost sultry sort of whisper as his face was now less than an inch from hers.

Mavis in response blushed, and then leaned in closer herself.

Before they could take things further however they were distracted. In fact most of the guild now had their attention on 2 small forms who were literally butting heads.

"You take that Back!"

"No! You take it Back! My Brother could so beat your stupid master!"

"My Master is 10 times the Wizard your sissy Brother is!"

"Oh yeah!?"

"YEAH!"

This was Gray and Natsu. After Natsu and Erza had become Friends she had introduced them. It had been civil enough at first. Then someone had brought up Magic types and it had devolved into a discussion of who they believed would be able to beat who. Natsu was of course arguing for Zeref while Gray had Ur's back. Erza had tried to dissuade them but it was no use.

Fairy Tail wasn't a stranger to the odd argument, or even a bar brawl here or there. This however was a really ugly sort of fight and one that was escalating. Because of this several parties were preparing to intervene. Ur looked annoyed as she moved towards the 2. Makarov sighed as he went to get up. Even Erza was considering administrating far more, _violent_ methods to dissuade the situation. However someone beat all 3 of them to it.

Like a swift black bird he moved to descend on the boys, his hands a deadly set of talons set to grab at his prey.

This was how the 2 found themselves separated and lifted up off the ground.

"Boys. Thats not how we settle arguments. If you disagree then discuss it calmly in a civil manner with well thought out points. Do not resort to meaningless violence over something so simple. Understood?"

This was Zeref Dragneel. He had found himself moving into this roll purely on instinct. What he failed to realize however was that the boys were terrified.

And they weren't the only ones.

Most of the guild was frozen in utter terror. Ur was mostly shocked and one edge. She hadn't expect Master Mavis's lover to be so, intimidating. Ultear and Lyon were hugging each other while shaking. Cana had moved just a little closer to her unknowing father. Gildarts himself was close to activating his magic on instinct. Erza meanwhile was of course scared, but also _inspired_. Its like she had seen a new light. A, example to live by if you would. Zeref didn't know it, but he had created one more _Demon_ that day.

If you were to ask any of them what it was that he had done they couldn't say. Maybe it was his eyes with their pupils that seemed to shrink impossibly small while taking on a slight reddish tint. Maybe it was his voice that was soft and low, almost sweet, yet full of command and expectations. Regardless he simply seemed to have a presence that seemed to demand respect and obedience.

The only ones not scared were Makarov and Mavis. Makarov was a tad unnerved, but respected that one of his newest Family members knew how to take control. That was a admirable skill. Mavis on the other-hand seemed utterly unaffected to this particular faccet of Zeref's personality. In fact she was nodding at his approach in approval.

Zeref himself was completely focused on the boys in his grasp, not noticing the effect he was having on the rest of the guild.

His aura however seemed to darken a bit when he didn't get a immediate response to his inquiry.

"Boys. Am I Understood?"

This got 2 heavy clumsy nods and a simultaneous shout of "Yes Sir!" and thus he set them down, nodded in approval, and turned to move back to Mavis. Utterly oblivious to the reputation he had created for himself in this simple action.

A reputation that would eventually help earn him the name Spriggan

Simply put, Fairy Tail would never be the sam again.

* * *

**Author Note: Well that was a thing.**

**So to start, that bit about "_Inspiring"_ Erza is something I came up with as I was writing that part of the story and I'm ****really proud of it. Maybe disproportionately so.**

**Secondly the situation with Gray and his little group. I'd already decided that Ur and Ultear were gonna be a part of the Guild. Lyon just kinda came along as a consequence. I mean I like him, but of the 4 of them he's the one I know I'm gonna have the most trouble writing. Anyway, Ur being alive and able to join the guild is because there is no Deliora. However I realized that if there was no Deliora than Gray's parents should be alive. I was already working on something to take Zeref's place, and the "Raiders" that were responsible for the deaths of the Fullbuster's here sorta merged with that. Nuff Said.**

**And to end on a sort of funny note, I almost called this chapter _Married with Child._ I didn't want to give too much away and so decided against it. **


End file.
